


Barriers Of Pain

by VicaliW



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicaliW/pseuds/VicaliW





	1. Chapter 1

It had been 6 months since the April wedding and as mid October approached John and Kayleigh had almost everything set for their new arrival.

  
The nursery was complete and John had been childproofing the house. They decided not to find out the sex of the baby as they wanted to be surprised, just as they had been by each other from their first car share.

  
“I can’t believe we’ve been married 6 months” commented Kayleigh as they sat at the kitchen table eating some dinner late on a Saturday afternoon.

  
“I know...feels bloody longer” John mocked.

  
“Oi, cheeky.”

  
“I can’t believe your 8 months pregnant...talk about shotgun wedding” he smiled.

  
“Do you think that’s why people think you married me?”

  
“Well considering we sent out the invites in November, I doubt it!” he smiled.

  
“Ooh” said Kayleigh as she touched her stomach.

  
“Is bump kicking?”

  
“Yeah...ooh...it’s being aggressive today.”

  
“Probably your cooking!” he laughed.

  
“I thought you would be nicer to me as I’m carrying your child.”

  
“You can’t keep using that as an excuse!”

  
“I can and I will” she smiled.

  
“Ere let me have a feel?” he said as he walked to Kayleigh’s side of the table “Wow...it is going for it...you getting revenge on Mummy’s cooking?”

  
“Don’t listen to Daddy! Do you think it can hear us?”

  
“Maybe” John sat back down.

  
“We are going to have to stop calling it ‘it’ it sounds wrong” said Kayleigh.

  
“We’ve been calling it ‘it’ for months now, it’ll be popping out next month no point changing it now!”

  
“Yeah...I think it’s a boy.”

  
“Do ya? How come?”

  
“Just feel that is it.”

  
“Mmm.”

  
“Anyway what time you out tonight?” asked Kayleigh.

  
“Oh...I don’t know I might cancel” John said as he picked up the plates and walked over to the sink.

  
“Cancel? Why?”

  
“Because, I’m not one for trawling round bars...I don’t know why Paul asked me...anyway I’d much rather be with you and it!”

  
“John you never go out and this will probably be your last time in a while once it arrives. Plus it is your Pauls birthday.”

  
“I know but...”

  
“No buts! Look...its all arranged, Steve’s going with ya and Mandy’s coming here after dropping you two in town and the kids are going to Mums.”

  
“I just don’t know why Paul asked us, I mean he has his other mates. Plus I’m not going to drink so I can drive.”

  
“Because your always driving, plus you would probably make excuses and leave early, so stop being a misery and go out.”

  
“Fine...Only because you’re carrying my child...I will do as you ask” he kissed her on the head “I better go and have a shower then.”

  
John left Kayleigh in the kitchen feeling her bump...looking down “silly miserable Daddy!”

  
“I heard that!” said John from the stairs.

  
“Good!” Kayleigh smiled.

  
Kayleigh was watching TV in the lounge as John came down with black trousers, a light blue shirt and a dark grey suit jacket.

  
“Oooh you look nice? Who you trying to impress.”

  
“No bugger that’s who” replied John fed up “I can’t think of any thing worse.”

  
“Oh my god John will you please liven up!”

  
“What?! Most wives would be happy having their husband wanting to stay in with them and what if you go into labour.”

  
“John, I love the fact you would rather be with me and if I go into labour Mandy will come and get you. But I’m not due for a few weeks yet.”

  
“But...”

  
“Shhh...come here and give me a cuddle.”

  
John sat down next to Kayleigh and gave her a hug and a kiss.

  
“I do love you Kayleigh.”

  
“I love you too.”

  
They shared a passionate kiss then the doorbell went.

  
“Looks like your Mandy’s here...talk about timing...” John went to answer the door.

  
“Hi ya John...you look nice...that lip gloss suits ya” Mandy chuckled as she walked through followed by Steve.

  
“Thank you Mandy...hi ya Steve” John said as he wiped his mouth.

  
“Alright bud" Steve said as passed John.

  
“Hi ya Kayleigh...I’ll just put these nibbles in the kitchen and then I’ll take these two on their big night out!”

  
“Cheers Mandy.”

After dropping John and Steve off at a bar in town Mandy made her and Kayleigh a brew and they sat down for a catch up.

  
“How was John when you dropped them off” asked Kayleigh.

  
“Usual...just kept saying to call him should anything happen with you and baby.”

  
“He is just looking for any excuse to come home early. He nearly pulled out.”

  
“Why? Cos of the baby?”

  
“No, cos he hates going out in town and would rather be with me.”

  
“Aw he is too adorable the way he is with you, bloody Steve couldn’t wait to get out.”

  
“Well you’ve been together a lot longer than me and John.”

  
“Yeah give it 10 years and your John will be begging to go out...enjoy it whilst he is so attentive” Mandy laughed.

  
“I still don’t know how I got so lucky in finding John.”

  
“Well he’s lucky too...you found each other at the right time...god knows you’d been waiting long enough to find someone.”

  
“Yeah alright!” replied an offended Kayleigh.

  
“Well you had...so had John by sounds of it.”

“Yeah...it all just came together...I hope he’s going to relax tonight and not be moping all evening.”

  
“He’ll be fine, don’t worry about John...just relax and lets put on our favourite film....’Dirty Dancing’.”

  
“Yay!!!”

  
Meanwhile in town John was doing his best to not look miserable. They started off in a few pubs before heading to a bar with a DJ and dance floor, it wasn’t too bad for John, except the music wasn’t his cup of tea.

  
John and Paul were having a chat whilst Steve was talking to Paul’s other two mates.

  
“When’s Mum back from Brighton?” asked Paul.

  
“Tuesday, got to see Nana tomorrow.”

  
“Yeah, I should pop round really.”

  
“You should” John replied and looked at his watch.

  
“You bored John?”

  
“No, no not at all...why?”

  
“Because you keep looking at your watch?”

  
“I’m sorry...just worried about Kayleigh.”

  
“Why?”

  
“Nowt, just anxious something will happen with the baby early and I can’t get to her.”

  
“Chill she’s not due for weeks yet and her Mandy’s with her.”

  
“But if it happens quick I don’t want to miss it.”

  
“You’re a soppy old git you are John Redmond.”

  
“What?”

  
“Relax. It will all be ok.”

  
“Mmmm.”

  
“Can’t believe ya finally gonna be a Dad.”

  
“I know, its scaring the shit out of me.”

  
“How come? You’re a natural, my kids love ya.”

  
“But I only do the fun stuff with them, then I hand them back. This will be me own kid and what if it hates me?”

  
“It wont hate ya...bloody hell John. Why can’t you just enjoy life and look forward to things like normal people. You’ve got a cracking wife, a lovely home, a good job, a baby on the way, a family that loves ya, yet here ya are on a night out...moaning and putting yaself down.”

  
“I can’t help it Paul. I just feel I’m gonna bugger everything up.”

  
“How? How you gonna bugger everything up?”

  
“Dunno...”

  
“John, I’m going to say this only once then we are going to get on with having fun right?”  
Paul looked at John “right?”

  
“Right” came Johns forced reply.

  
“You are a great bloke, a great brother, uncle, son, grandson and husband. And you will be a great Dad. You have always been there for me when I’ve needed ya and I love you. So shut up and get me a beer.”

  
“Judging by that speech you’ve had enough already” John laughed.

  
“No more of ya crap ok?”

  
“Yes...I better get you that drink.”

  
John left the table and patted his brother on the back as he walked up to the bar.

  
There was an attractive woman sitting at the bar on her own trying to fend off the attentions of a man. She looked as though she was in her early to mid 30’s and was struggling to get the man away from her. John was feeling uncomfortable witnessing what was becoming quite a forceful come on and felt he should step in.

  
“Excuse me mate, but I think you need to go and sit down somewhere else and leave this girl alone.”

  
“What’s it to you? You nosey dick!” responded the man.

  
“She obviously isn’t interested so just leave her be eh and go and enjoy ya night?”

  
“Who the fuck are you? Her keeper?”

  
“No, but I don’t like seeing someone in distress so go on do one.”

  
Steve came over.

  
“You alright John?”

  
“Yeah fine bud.”

  
The guy just looked at John and walked off.

  
“Who was that?” asked Steve.

  
“Not a clue...are you alright love” asked John to the woman.

  
“I am now...thanks to you.”

  
“What were all that about?” John enquired.

  
“Just some twat that wouldn’t take no for answer.”

  
“You on ya own love?” asked Steve.

  
“Yeah, me mate stood me up so I thought I’d have a drink and then call a taxi...listen let me get you a drink to say thank you.”

  
“No you’re alright love, I’ve got to get a round in. I’ll get you one” replied John.

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“Yeah, one more drink wont break the bank.”

  
“Thank you...I’m Jess” she held out her hand to shake Johns.

  
John shook back “I’m John and this is Steve.”

  
Steve and Jess shook hands. John ordered the drinks and Steve took them to the rest of the guys on the night out. John stayed chatting with Jess until she was ready to go as he didn’t what that bloke causing her anymore problems.

  
“Whose that John’s talking to?” asked Paul.

  
“Some lass called Jess, John saved her from some leach apparently.”

  
“She’s a bit of alright her...how does he do it eh?”

  
Steve and Paul chuckled.

  
John and Jess spoke for the next hour, he told her about his impending fatherhood and his wife Kayleigh. Showed her pictures he had in his wallet. Jess told him about her travels and her useless mate.

  
“So when did you get married John?”

  
“April this year. It was the greatest day.”

  
“Lovely time of year too.”

  
“It was...you not married?”

  
“No, never even close. Too busy moving place to place, seeing the world.”

  
“Wish I’d done more travelling.”

  
Paul came over to the bar for more drinks.

  
“Eh John don’t forget you’re a happily married man with a baby on the way.”

  
“What ya on about you lunatic? Jess, this is me brother Paul.”

  
“Hi ya Paul, don’t worry Johns told me all about his lovely wife.”

  
“Good good, don’t want him being led astray.”

  
“Well I better ring for my taxi its getting late” she got her phone from her bag and spoke to the taxi firm.

  
“What did ya say that for?” John turned to Paul.

  
“You were looking a bit cosy that’s all. Plus its fun winding you up.”

  
“Well my taxi is apparently going to be 5 minutes, so I’ll go and wait outside.”

  
“Ere I’ll wait with ya...just incase that fella is still hanging about.”

  
“Oh no you don’t have to do that, you’ve done enough already, I’ve already ruined ya night.”

  
“Trust me, I’d have rather have been speaking to you than watching those lot get leathered.”

  
“Ok well as long as you’re sure.”

  
“Ey Steve, Paul, I’m just gonna wait with Jess for her taxi.”

  
“Alright John, be good!” hollered Paul.

  
“God I hate my brother sometimes" John muttered.

  
“I’ll be out in a min John, Just called our Mandy from ya Pauls phone, she’s on her way!” added Steve.

  
“Thank god for that” John muttered again.

  
As John and Jess waited outside for the taxi at the side of the bar they were still chatting as before.

  
“You’re such a nice guy John. Your Kayleigh is really lucky.”

  
“No, I’m the lucky one” John replied feeling awkward at the compliments coming his way.

  
“Does your brother normally have to tell you to be good with strange women?”

  
John laughed nervously “believe it or not...no.”

  
Paul and Steve came out of the bar at the far entrance which was slightly further from the corner John and Jess were at. Paul was going to see Steve and John off and say hello to Mandy. Steve looked round to find John only to see him still standing close to Jess chatting.

  
“He’s still chatting to her Paul. Look how close she’s getting to him! Should we be concerned?”

  
“Concerned? Why?”

  
“Bit odd aint it? Hes been with her most of the night. Kayleigh’s head would be exploding right now.”

  
“There’s nowt happening Steve. You know John, he’s not like that. He's just too nice for his own good sometimes.”

  
“Its a shame you’re married John?” said Jess putting her hand on his left shoulder.

  
“Really why?” John said feeling rather hot and anxious about what was happening.

  
“Cos I’d love to do this” suddenly she kissed him on the lips and moved her other hand to his other shoulder to complete her embrace.

John was frozen to the spot, not backing away but not reciprocating either.

  
Steve and Paul stood opened mouthed watching this little scene.

  
“What’s he playing at?” asked Steve.

  
“Fuck knows mate. He doesn’t look like he’s enjoying it though.”

  
John suddenly came to his senses and pushed Jess off him.

  
“What the fuck you playing at?” John said whilst vigorously wiping his mouth with his jacket sleeve.

  
“God I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me, you’ve been chatting to me all this time and I obviously misread the signs. I’m sorry.”

  
“Too right you did and yeah you should be. Good job Kayleigh aint here she’d have ripped ya head off.”

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
The man from earlier approached them again.

  
“Oh yeah, so you told me to do one so you could have her? You fat bastard!”

  
“Look mate, you really need to go and sleep it off somewhere.”

  
“Seriously love you prefer that?” he said to Jess.

  
“Just fuck off” replied Jess.

  
“Eh, I’m minding my own business love, but you don’t seem that fussy who you go with, so maybe I am in with a chance” he approached Jess again.

  
“Get away from me! You creep!”

  
“Look pal just back off and go home” said John.

  
The man shoved John and John pushed back. Steve and Paul went over, the man felt cornered and as John gave a nod of thank you to Steve and Paul, the man pulled out a knife and in a fit of anger went for John and ran off. It all happened so quickly and before anyone knew it John was looking at his hand covered in blood from a wound near his chest.

  
“John, are you ok?” asked Paul as John then collapsed to the floor.

  
“Shit! John! John! Quick Steve call an ambulance” Paul shouted as he went to Johns side.

  
“I can’t mate, I’ve no phone, gimme yours again.”

  
Paul handed him his phone “fuck sake” he said as he continued to cradle John. Jess leant down the other side of John visibly upset.

  
“We need to stop his bleeding, give me your jacket?” she said to Paul.

  
“Eh?”

  
“We need to apply some pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding...give me ya jacket!”

  
Paul took his jacket off feeling rather emotional about what was happening before his eyes. He passed his jacket to Jess who placed it on the wound and pressed down.

  
“Shit that’s me taxi shall we put him in that?”

  
“Ambulance will be here in a few minutes and the police. How’s he doing?” asked Steve.

  
“You need to keep talking to him... Steve hold this Jacket. I’m just going to sort out my taxi driver and I’ll be back.”

  
Steve took over from Jess whilst Paul was still in a state of shock.

  
“Why you hanging around love just go in ya taxi, its your fault this” Steve said rather coolly.

  
“That’s why I’m not leaving until I know he’s ok” she left teary eyed to the taxi.

  
“John mate, can you hear me?”

  
“What’s happening?” asked John groggily.

  
“Ambulance will be here soon mate.”

  
“Nah, I’m alright” John said with eyes half closed.

  
“Well we need to make sure bud...aint that right Paul?”

  
Paul was just staring down at his brother.

  
“Paul!” prodded Steve “we need to make sure eh?”

  
“Yeah yeah. Just stay awake John.”

  
Jess came rushing back.

  
“Is he talking?”

  
“Faintly” replied Steve.

  
“Good keep talking to him.”

  
Mandy’s car approached she could see Steve and Paul crouched on the floor.

  
“What’s going on?” she asked herself as she pulled in. At the same time the ambulance and police arrived.

  
“Steve! What’s happening?” Mandy shouted running over.

  
Jess took over from Steve applying pressure with Pauls jacket and he went over to Mandy. Paul snapped out of his shock and ran to ambulance.

  
“Please quickly, it’s my brother...help him please!”

  
“What’s happened Steve?”

  
“Its John love, he’s been stabbed and he’s in a bad way.”

  
“No!” Mandy gasped with her hands to her mouth.

  
“Your covered in blood Steve. Are you ok?”

  
“Yeah, this is all John’s” Steve tugged and looked at his beige shirt covered in Johns blood and broke down. Mandy hugged him.

  
The paramedics were now with John.

  
“John, stay with us John” said one paramedic.

  
“Where’s Paul?” he asked.

  
“He’s with the Police, paramedics are looking after you now” replied Jess looking on.

  
John looked at Jess “Tell Kayleigh I love her...and I love our bump...and that I’m sorry” with those words John lost consciousness.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

As John was stretchered into the ambulance Paul went with him whilst Mandy and Steve drove to inform Kayleigh, which neither was looking forward too.

  
Jess was in the ambulance with Paul as the paramedics wanted them both checked over for shock.

  
Paul looked devastated and just clung onto Johns hand whilst Jess just felt sorry for everything that had happened.

  
She tried to offer some words of comfort to Paul.

  
“I’m so sorry all this has happened” she said quietly.

  
“Don’t be...it’s not your fault, despite what Steve said. It was that idiot with his knife. Anyway, you really helped out there. Me and Steve would have run round like headless chickens. I just pray to god he pulls through” Paul hung his head.

  
“So do I” said Jess.

  
“God knows how Kayleigh’s gonna react...glad Mandy and Steve are telling her....Shit, I’ve gotta tell our Mum...come on John, please let me have something positive to tell her” Paul sobbed.

  
As Kayleigh was resting on the couch she heard the front door go and people enter.

  
“You better have had a good time John Redmond! I don’t want to hear you’ve been moping all night!” she laughed.

  
There was no answer as Mandy followed by Steve entered the living room. She could see they both looked sombre and Steve looked a mess.

  
“Where’s John?” Kayleigh asked and stood up.

  
“Kayleigh, I think you better sit down” said Mandy.

  
“Where’s John?”

  
“Kayleigh love, he’s...erm...well there’s been an incident” Mandy explained.

  
“What? He didn’t have a drink and fall over did he?” she laughed hopefully.

  
“No Kayleigh...”

  
“Steve...What happened to you?” asked Kayleigh in panic mode.

  
Steve just looked down.

  
“Kayleigh, please sit down” pleaded Mandy.

  
“No...I need to know what’s happened...where’s John?”

  
Mandy and Steve just looked at each other.

  
“That’s Johns blood isn’t it?”

  
Steve nodded.

  
“Is he...? I mean is he....?”

  
“He's been rushed to hospital Kayleigh” added Mandy.

  
“Why? What happened?”

  
“He was...I really don’t know how to say it...”

  
“He was stabbed love” blurted out Steve.

  
“Stabbed?! John? But who would want to stab John?!”

  
“He had got into a scuffle and it just happened. I’m so sorry Kayleigh” he added.

  
“He’s alright though isn’t he? What was it? Just a cut? I mean he’ll be home in a bit right?”

  
“Kayleigh, it was more than a cut, he was in a bad way.”

  
“Steve!” interrupted Mandy.

  
“She needs to know Mandy, he aint coming home tonight. We can’t keep pussy footing around it Mandy, she needs to know.”

  
“Steve, please...I know you’re upset but she’s pregnant don’t forget.”

  
“What’s happened? I don’t understand what you’re telling me?! How bad is he?”

  
“We don’t know” said Mandy.

  
Kayleigh sat down and just looked forward with tears in her eyes “I need to get to the hospital. Did Paul go with him? He’s not on his own is he?”

  
“Yeah Paul went with him” reassured Mandy.

  
Kayleigh stared into space for a few moments.

  
“Does Jan know?”

  
“Paul’s gonna tell her” Mandy answered “Do you need anything Kayleigh?”

  
Kayleigh got up “I just need to get to the hospital” she went to go the hall and as she passed Steve she stopped to look at his shirt, rested her hand on it and sobbed as she left the living room.

  
At the hospital John had been taken to A&E and had been rushed into emergency surgery as they believed there was internal bleeding.

  
Paul and Jess were in the main waiting area. Paul had rang Jan who was ready to come back from Brighton that minute but Paul explained that he would keep her up to date and she agreed she would travel first thing in the morning.

  
Paul started pacing back and forth waiting for news as Kayleigh came rushing through.

  
“Kayleigh” he ran to hug her.

  
“Where is he? Can I see him?”

  
“He’s had to have surgery, they think there’s a lot of internal bleeding. I’m not sure what they’re doing. We just got to wait.”

  
Paul got the attention of the Doctor he had been liaising with.

  
“Mr Redmond?”

  
“This is John’s wife Kayleigh, can you give her an update?” asked Paul.

  
“Hello Mrs Redmond, we took John down for surgery, the blade unfortunately wounded some arteries which has caused some internal bleeding.”

  
“So what does that mean? Is he going to be ok?”

  
“They are still doing their best. John has lost a lot of blood so we have to manage that too.”

  
“You didn’t answer my question...is he going to be ok?”

  
“At the moment, he is in a critical condition. We will know more once the surgeons can be sure they have stopped the internal bleeding.”

  
“And if they can’t...”

  
“As I said he is in a critical condition. But these surgeons are the best I know. So lets be positive. I will see you once I know more.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
Kayleigh slumped in a chair sobbing, Jess could feel Kayleigh’s heartbreak pouring from her. Mandy hugged her sister.

  
“Oh my God Mandy...this is all my fault.”

  
“Shhh how can it be.”

  
“He didn’t want to go out, he kept saying he would cancel and I kept pushing him, pushing him to go out and have fun. Now look...he might...he might...”

  
“Don’t you dare think like that. Come on, John will get through this.”

  
“I hope so...god he better do! I can’t go on if I haven’t got John...I need him Mand...our baby needs him” Kayleigh sobbed whilst everyone else was welling up.

  
“Who would do this? John wouldn’t hurt anyone, how did he end up in a fight that led to this?”

  
Steve and Paul just looked at each other.

  
“Try not to think about that now Kayleigh...lets just focus on John getting better” Paul said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

  
30 minutes later there was still no news Kayleigh had calmed down and was sitting anxiously. Paul and Steve went to the coffee machine.

  
“Eh, Paul, why is that Jess bird still here...its nowt to do with her.”

  
“She’s shaken up too Steve, the police will be coming here to interview her as well as us. She wants to know how John does.”

  
“It’s a bit awkward. Surprised Kayleigh or Mandy haven’t clocked her yet. Ere do ya reckon she’s gonna tell the police what happened between them ...we cant have that getting out, it’ll break Kayleigh’s heart.”

  
“Well I suppose she’s going to have to really...”

  
“Should we tell Kayleigh first before she hears it third hand?”

  
“What now? I don’t think so Steve...I don’t think its going to help. Anyway that should be least of our worries. Lets just keep that kiss of theirs to ourselves for now.”

  
“What kiss” asked Mandy creeping up.

  
“Oh...hi ya Mandy...what’s that love?” asked a jumpy Steve.

  
“What kiss you talking about?”

  
“Kiss? We weren’t talking about a kiss, were we Paul?”

  
Paul just stared at Steve.

  
“Well somethings going on! And I won’t let up until I know.”

  
“Steve, just tell her.”

  
“Tell me what?”

  
“Well the guy that did this to John was coming on to Jess...that woman out there.”

  
“What woman?”

  
“The woman sitting near us out there...anyway...John stepped in at the bar and stayed with her most of night in case he came back.”

  
“And...?”

  
“When she left the bar, he went with her to wait outside for a taxi...just to look out for her...you know...incase that bloke came back...well me and Paul followed a few minutes later....And before we knew it...we saw them kissing.”

  
“To be fair it looked more like she kissed him and John was...well...John really” added Paul.

  
“Then what..?” asked Mandy.

  
“The bloke from the bar turned up again and got into a scuffle with John and we ran over then the next thing John was on floor...”

  
“So your telling me that my sister may end up bringing that baby up on her own because John had his tongue down someone else’s throat??!”

  
“No Mandy, it wasn’t like that...you know John, he’s just too nice for his own good” added Paul.

  
“That doesn’t excuse this, I get the being nice bit, but to be kissing some other woman whilst his pregnant wife is at home...”

  
“No one could have predicated this though Mandy...” pleaded Paul.

  
As Mandy turned round Kayleigh was there with tears streaming down her face” she turned away and walked off.

  
“Nice one Mandy!” said Steve.

  
“I’ll speak to her” Paul said running after her.

  
“Kayleigh, come here, lets have a chat...What you think you heard...”

  
“I don’t think Paul, I know what I heard. This night has become a complete nightmare...how has any of this happened? My lovely John goes out and everything I’m hearing just isn’t the same man.”

  
“It is Kayleigh...he spoke about you all night. Even to that Jess.”

  
“Jess, that’s her name is it?”

  
“Yeah, she’s out in the waiting room. She helped with trying to stop the bleeding, she’s not a bad person she’s devastated this has happened.”

  
“Oh, well I’m glad John was snogging someone good behind my back...I’m the devastated one!”

  
“He didn’t snog her, she kissed him and he stood there like an idiot not knowing what to do with himself” Paul laughed making Kayleigh smile.

  
“Yeah that sounds more like John.”

  
“That is what happened, he tried to protect her from some dickhead all night and now he’s paying the price” Paul started welling up.  
Kayleigh put her arms round him.

  
“Oh Paul...I can’t believe this is happening.”

  
“Nor can I Kayleigh...nor can I.”

  
By this time Jess was giving her statement to the police regarding the events. As Kayleigh went to sit back down she looked over at Jess and gave a slight smile. Once the police left Jess to chat to Paul, Kayleigh went to sit next to her.

  
“I take it your Jess.”

  
“Yes, and your Kayleigh?”

  
“Yep.”

  
“How are you doing?” asked Jess.

  
“Awful. Just can’t believe this has happened...not to my John.”

  
“I’m so sorry Kayleigh, if I hadn’t have been in that bar and...”

  
“Don’t play the blame game...John didn’t even want to go out tonight and I forced him...it’s just so unfair.”

  
“Yeah...”

  
“I know you kissed him...Paul told me.”

  
“I’m sorry Kayleigh, he just was...so helpful and kind...I just got the complete wrong end of stick...honestly...he spoke about you all night.”

  
“Did he?”

  
“Yep, about you, how lucky he was and about becoming a dad...I saw your picture in his wallet. He did nothing to deserve this.”

  
Kayleigh still had tears in her eyes.

  
“Paul said you helped try and stop his bleeding.”

  
“Yeah, I’ve done first aid courses so had a little bit of knowledge to help...just hope I helped enough.”

  
“Me too.”

  
“Before he lost consciousness he did ask me to tell you that he loved you and that he loved the bump and he was sorry.”

  
Kayleigh cried at this.

  
“Thank you for what you tried to do” Kayleigh said wiping her eyes.

  
“Is it ok if I wait for news? I’ll stay out of your way.”

  
“Of course” Kayleigh stood up to leave “oooh...” she grabbed her belly.

  
“Are you ok?”

  
“Yeah...just a twinge...” Kayleigh left Jess and sat back with Mandy.

  
“You ok Kayleigh?” asked Mandy.

  
“No...not really.”

  
“What did she say?”

  
“Just what Paul said...but its made me realise something awful.”

  
“What? What happened?”

  
“Nothing happened, but I realised if anything happens to John...you know...if it’s bad...I won’t have been the last person to kiss him.”

  
“Oh Kayleigh...”

  
“I need him to be alright Mandy” she sobbed some more.

  
“He will be love, he will, he’ll do it for you and that little one in there.”

  
“He better” Kayleigh said as she hugged her sister.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was still waiting for news as it started approaching 2.00am.

  
The tiredness was starting to get to them all, Steve was asleep on one of the chairs, Paul was drinking a lot of coffee, Mandy kept nodding off trying to keep awake for Kayleigh and Kayleigh just stared into space. Jess was resting behind them.

  
“Mrs Redmond?” the Doctor finally approached and Paul also rushed over.

  
“How is he?” Kayleigh said shaking Mandy awake as she had her eyes closed.

  
“He’s now out of surgery, but we need to monitor him closely. The next few hours will be critical.”

  
“But why will they be? If he’s out of surgery he should be ok now shouldn’t he?”

  
“He has lost a lot of blood Mrs Redmond and the arteries that were damaged were worse than initially thought. But all being well over the next few hours then he should make a full recovery.”

  
“Is he awake? Can I speak to him?”

  
“He’s still unconscious but you are able to see him.”

  
“Ok thank you.”

  
Paul and Kayleigh followed the Dr who lead them to the critical unit. He showed them the room where John was laid.

  
Kayleigh went in first and covered her mouth as she cried. Paul put his arm round her holding back his own tears.

  
“Why is he hooked up to all this equipment?” Kayleigh asked the nurse who was in the room.

  
“Just to monitor him love, make sure he’s responding well after the surgery” she answered as she left the room.

  
Kayleigh nodded that she understood and went and stood by Johns side and held his hand.

  
“Oh John, I hope you can hear me. We are so worried about you. Even ‘It’...our bump...it’s been giving me hell tonight” she laughed.

  
“Yeah and god knows what mums gonna say our John, she’s here tomorrow...so you better be able to answer her questions” Paul smiled at Kayleigh.

  
Kayleigh looked down and stroked John’s forehead and hair.

  
“Please John be ok. I love you so much” she kissed his forehead and sat down looking at him and holding his hand. Finally she seemed to relax just seeing him, being near him and being able to touch him.

  
Paul looked on and then said he’d leave them to it and update everyone.

  
Jess said that she would leave now she knew John was ok, but would like to come back so she can thank him, Paul agreed that would be fine. Steve also went back home as he hadn’t changed and just wanted some time to get his thoughts together, Mandy said she would stay with Kayleigh.

  
Kayleigh sat staring at John, willing him to be ok.

  
“Me and Mandy watched Dirty Dancing whilst you were out. I need you to wake up so you can lecture me about the music being in the wrong era” she smiled.

  
“Oh John, why did this have to happen, I thought all our bad luck had ran out...we’ve been doing well since the wedding. Nothing remotely went wrong in Mauritius either...apart from I couldn’t drink...I’m sorry I forced you to go out...if you wake up, I promise...I promise I will never force you to do anything you don’t want to again...well apart from the odd nappy change and night duty” she giggled.

  
“’Come back my car share buddy, I won’t give up on us...’” she sang quietly.

  
Kayleigh had been sitting with John for half an hour before she fell asleep on her arm that was holding Johns hand. It was the sense of peace she had just being with him that meant she could finally rest.

  
The nurse had witnessed this peaceful moment during her regular checks on John and she did her best not to disturb them.

  
As another half an hour went by, John moved his hand slightly, he looked around and saw Kayleigh sleeping.

  
“Kayleigh” he struggled to speak “Kayleigh” he gently nudged her.

  
Kayleigh stirred and then remembered where she was and sat up quick.

  
“John! Oh my god John! She kissed his forehead...let me get the nurse.”

  
“Kayleigh, what’s happening?” John asked very groggy.

  
“You’ve had an operation John. Do you remember anything about what happened?”

  
“Vaguely...” John started to get distressed “what are all these bloody tubes?” he tried to sit up.

  
“John, lay still, I’m going to get the Nurse” Kayleigh left John’s side for a few moments and fetched the Nurse and gestured to Paul and Mandy who were nearby that John was awake.

  
“Hello John” the nurse said as she entered the room “how you feeling?”

  
“Not too good.”

  
“Ok well I’m just going to check a few things and then I’ll go and get the Dr.”

  
As the nurse did the checks she had to do, Kayleigh held John’s hand smiling down at him.

  
“No one else was hurt were they?” asked John panicked.

  
“No, just you...and I thought I was the accident prone one” she giggled.

  
John smiled at her. The Nurse left to get the Dr as Paul came through, Mandy waited outside as not to overcrowd John.

  
“Ah he wakes! How you doing brother?”

  
“I don’t know really.”

  
“He’s a bit confused I think” added Kayleigh.

  
“No change there then” laughed Paul.

  
“Thanks Paul” John replied and then looked at Kayleigh “I’m so sorry Kayleigh.”

  
“You don’t need to apologise John, this isn’t your fault” she said as she stroked his hair again and leant into be closer to his face as he wasn’t speaking very loud.

  
“It is...it is my fault. You don’t know everything, there’s something I need to tell you...about tonight...”

  
“John, don’t...I know everything, I know about Jess, I know what you tried to do...it’s ok John.”

  
“No, something happened...and you need to know I didn’t...I didn’t mean for it too...”

  
“John...it’s ok...I know everything...I know about the kiss.”

  
“You do?”

  
“Yes...please don’t worry about that now.”

  
“You don’t hate me?”

  
“I could never hate you John...I love you.”

  
“Good, I...love you too...” John started to lose consciousness again and machines started to beep.

  
“John!”

  
The Dr came through at that exact moment.

  
“Kayleigh come here” said Paul.

  
“What’s happening to him? JOHN!”

  
“Please clear the room” the Dr said as more medical staff came rushing through.

  
“Come on Kayleigh, outside let them do their job” Paul said firmly as he tried to usher her out.

  
“I can’t, I can’t leave him...NO!” she screamed.

  
Paul managed to manhandle her out of the room.

  
“What’s happening?” asked Mandy.

  
Kayleigh couldn’t speak as she was crying so hard.

  
“The machines were beeping, he lost consciousness again” Paul explained trying to hold it together.

  
Mandy held Kayleigh up as Kayleigh crumbled.

  
Suddenly John was rushed out of the room and the Dr stopped to speak to Kayleigh.

  
“We need to get him back down to theatre. There still seems to be a lot of blood loss, we need to act fast.”

  
“Oh god! Is this it? Is this the end? You said these hours were critical...and he’s not better so it can only mean one thing...” cried Kayleigh.

  
“I can’t say anything until we know where the issue is and what needs to be done. We will keep you up to date and do all we can for him. But I really think you need some rest” the Dr said concerned for her welfare.

  
“Rest! How can I rest when John might be in there dying!...argh...” Kayleigh held on to Mandy.

  
“Kayleigh what’s up?”

  
“Frig a dig!”

  
“What Kayleigh? What is it?” Mandy asked panicked.

  
“I think my waters have broke.”

  
“You’re kidding me?!” asked Mandy.

  
“No...I wish I was...oooh.”

  
“Hang on, I’ll get someone to take you to maternity” the Dr went to seek assistance.

  
“No, no, no! It’s not meant to be like this. John is meant to be with me! We had our plan!”

  
“You can’t worry about that now love” stated Mandy.

  
Mandy and Paul looked at each other in panic and disbelief at the events that have just unfolded with John and Kayleigh.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

As 6.00 arrived on Sunday morning, John and Kayleigh were in separate parts of the hospital. Kayleigh was still in labour and John was recovering in the critical unit after his second trip to theatre.

  
“Any news on John?” Kayleigh asked Mandy.

  
“Not since last time I checked Kayleigh, Just that he’s back in the critical ward.”

  
“Can you check on him, please? I can’t get through this if I don’t know.”

  
“Ok, I’ll pop down and see him.” 

  
“Thanks Mandy.”

  
Mandy took the trip to the other side of the hospital to see John.

  
Paul was sat with John half asleep, Mandy went to wake him up gently.

  
“Paul, Paul?”

  
“Hi ya Mand” Paul rubbed his eyes.

  
“How’s he doing?”

  
“Seems stable, he’s not come round yet though...How’s Kayleigh getting on?”

  
“She’s just worried about John...she’s not fully dilated yet but glad she’s at least resting a little bit.”

  
“What a night? I tell ya, I am never celebrating another birthday!”

  
“Ah Paul...it will all come right...only these two can end up in hospital on the same night!”

  
“Yeah, John’s not through choice though...I feel so helpless...” Paul sobbed every tear he had been keeping in to be strong for Kayleigh “When those

machines beeped last time, I thought that was it you know?”

  
“I think we all did...but look he’s still hanging in there.”

  
“He’s always been the most thoughtful bloke...more thoughtful than me, with Mum and Nan. Heck probably even to me own kids. But I’d do anything for him...I’d swap places with him if I could.”

  
“I know...but you being here all night shows how much you care...it’s clear as day and I know Kayleigh is grateful for all your support.”

  
“Thanks...anyway, have you heard from your Steve?”

  
“Yeah, he’ll be back later. He’s going to see the kids this morning and take a few bits round for them. Mum will have them today...eh talking of Mum’s when's yours getting back?”

  
“Not sure, sometime today. We need to let Nan know, she was expecting John today.”

  
“How’s your Claire?”

  
“In bits, worried about it all. She won’t say anything to kids yet until we have definite news.”

  
Mandy hugged Paul “I better go back see how Kayleigh’s getting on.”

  
“Keep me up to date.”

  
“Yep and you do the same” Mandy said as she left the room.

  
Paul sighed and sat back looking at John teary eyed.

  
Mandy entered the room where Kayleigh was.

  
“How was he Mandy?”

  
“Still the same, seems stable though Paul said, so looking good.”

  
“Are you just saying that to put me at ease?”

  
“No, I’m not. Honest...haven’t you dilated enough yet?”

  
“5cm’s. Contractions are getting closer though.”

  
“We could be in for a long day” Mandy smiled.

  
At 8am Jan came into the room and startled Paul.

  
“Mum! I wasn’t expecting you yet!” he gave her a long hug.

  
“I got up about 4 and drove, I couldn’t rest knowing my boy was in here...tell me everything.”

  
Paul updated Jan on John’s condition and the events leading up to the incident. Jan was horrified but also proud her son was trying to protect someone.

  
“So where’s Kayleigh?”

  
“Oh God, that’s another story...after John had to go back into theatre her waters broke. She’s in labour now.”

  
“Oh my! That poor love.”

  
“She’s devastated Mum, I was holding it together for her as she was broken.”

  
“I better go and see her...and you need to go home and get some rest, don’t want both my boys laid up.”

  
“I will in a bit...whose gonna tell Nan?”

  
“I’ll do it later love.”

  
“John was meant to be popping in later to see her.”

  
“Don’t worry about that. I’ll sort it.”

  
Jan touched John’s hand and gave him a peck on the cheek “We all love you John” she whispered.

  
“Right...” she said as she composed herself “...I’ll pop and see Kayleigh quick and then I come back here and you can go off and rest.”

  
“Thanks Mum.”

  
Jan made her way to the maternity unit.

  
“Jan!”

  
“Kayleigh love...hi ya Mandy” she gave Mandy a peck on the cheek and hugged Kayleigh. Both Jan and Kayleigh started crying.

  
“Have you seen John?”

  
“I have love.”

  
“I can’t believe it all Jan.”

  
“I know, I know...but you have enough on your plate now, so I’m going to sit with John and you don’t worry...that boy of mine will come through ok?”

  
“Yeah...I just want him here with me now.”

  
“I know love...but he’s going to be so proud of you.”

  
“I hope so...he keeps me sane at times like this.”

  
Jan smiled and left Kayleigh and Mandy. Paul went home to freshen up and Jan sat with John.

  
A few hours passed and lunchtime approached.

  
Steve and Paul were both back at the hospital. Paul got a few hours sleep but couldn’t rest and wanted to get back to John’s side and support his Mum.  
John had not come round yet and they were getting worried. The Dr’s explained there was nothing to be concerned about and all vital signs looked good.  
Kayleigh’s labour was also not going to plan she was only now at 7cm dilation and still anxious about John.

 

As Paul and Jan sat with John, he suddenly started murmuring and opened his eyes slowly.

  
“John...It’s Mum...welcome to the land of the living!”

  
Paul got the Dr who checked John over and sat the bed up slightly, he was pleased with how John was doing.

  
“Is there anything else I can do for you John?” asked the Dr.

  
“Aye a brew will be nice” he chuckled “where’s Kayleigh?”

  
Jan and Paul looked at each other.

  
“Paul, Mrs Redmond could I have a quick word outside?” the Dr summoned.

  
“Of course” replied Jan “Wont be a sec love” Jan said to John as she tapped his arm.

  
Paul and Jan went outside.

  
“What is it?” asked Jan.

  
“Its not bad news is it Dr?” added Paul.

  
“No, it’s looking very positive, obviously still early days, that’s why I have to ask we don’t get him worked up...if you know what I mean?”

  
“You mean don’t tell him Kayleigh’s in labour?” guessed Paul.

  
“I think for the time being at least.”

  
“We understand” said Jan as her and Paul re-entered the room.

  
 “What were all that about?” asked John.

  
“Just the Dr saying how well you were doing...”

  
“You didn’t answer me...where’s Kayleigh?”

  
“She’s resting love, Mandy’s with her, but she had been here all night and needed rest as did the baby.”

  
“When will she be back?”

  
“Not sure, hopefully later.”

  
“Is she really resting? Because I saw how you two are looking at each other...she hates me because of that kiss doesn’t she?”

  
“She doesn’t John...she told you she didn’t” reassured Paul.

  
“So she will be back soon?”

  
“Of course she will. But she has to think of that baby too and being up all night worrying about you isn’t good for either of them” added Jan.

  
“Ok...” John closed his eyes, he still wasn’t feeling great.

  
Over the next few hours John noticed his Mum kept popping out and coming back and shaking her head at Paul. He knew something was going on but just didn’t have the energy to confront them. The police came and took a brief statement from him but he just couldn’t focus on everything at all.

  
He kept reliving what happened, it had shaken him up and realising how close he came to not being here at all shook him to the core. As he lay there half drowsy, he kept thinking how much he needed Kayleigh and hoped to God that his Mum and Paul were telling him the truth about her resting. If she hates him then he thought he would rather he hadn’t woken up.

  
Kayleigh was also struggling without John, every time Jan went to see Kayleigh, she would ask “how’s John?” and the only reply she got was he is still resting. She also hoped to God that Jan was telling her the truth and something bad hadn’t happened to John.

  
Jan and Mandy had agreed not to tell Kayleigh John was up and talking as they know she would want to see him and they needed to get her through this labour.

  
Fortunately, by 3pm, Kayleigh’s labour was in full swing and everything was ready for baby Redmond to arrive.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone at the hospital was on tenterhooks waiting for news on Kayleigh and hoping John wasn’t going to take another turn for the worse. As another hour passed by, Mandy came into John’s room.

“Mandy?” Jan said surprised.

“Mandy – is Kayleigh with you? Please tell me she is with you. I need to see her” pleaded John.

“She’s not with me John and she can’t come and see you right now because…”

“Because she hates me…please tell her I am sorry...I’ll do whatever it takes to make everything right again.”

“John, she doesn’t hate you…the reason she can’t see you is because…”

“Mandy, can I see you outside” asked Jan.

“What ya doing Mum? I’m trying to talk to Mandy here!” John raised his voice.

“We won’t be long love” Jan said as she left with Mandy.

“Bloody hell fire!” said John.

“It’s alright John, keep calm eh?” Paul tried to keep John from getting worked up.

Meanwhile outside “what you playing at Mandy?”

“Kayleigh’s had the baby Jan…a boy!”

“Oh my God! How is she?”

“Tired, happy…wanting John.”

“Let me find the Doctor and we can tell him.”

The Doctor came through and gave Jan and Mandy the nod to tell John.

“Right John…the truth about Kayleigh is that she doesn’t hate you, you daft apeth…”

“Then where is she Mandy” John asked welling up. 

“She went into labour…”

“Labour!! But she wasn’t due for another 3 weeks…where is she? How is she?”

“John calm down, she is fine…so is your little boy.”

“A boy…she said she thought it would be a little boy…Jesus…I’m a Dad.”

“Congratulations brother” said Paul.

“When can I see them Doctor” asked John.   
“Soon John, I know Kayleigh hasn’t had much rest so why don’t you have a rest too then I’ll organise for Kayleigh to come and see you…with the baby, you’re not fit enough to be roaming around the hospital just yet.”

“Ok…”

“Right everyone, lets leave John to rest and we will come back later, I’ll bring you back some bits love” Jan kissed John goodbye.

Mandy, Paul, Jan and Steve, who had been waiting in the cafeteria most of the time to give everyone some space, all left the hospital to get themselves rested and freshened up to return later on.

John finally felt able to rest knowing Kayleigh wasn’t avoiding him and was nervous and excited in equal measure about seeing Kayleigh and their new baby.

Kayleigh who had been awake for over 24 hours also was resting, Mandy had told her before she left that John was fine and she could see him soon. She was brimming with happiness at her now complete life. She couldn’t wait to see John and tell him all about it, she was devastated that he wasn’t able to be there with her and so they could have shared this moment together.

A few hours passed and Kayleigh was wheeled down to see John with their little baby boy, Kayleigh had butterflies in her stomach, John could still do that to her, even after being together and knowing each other for few years he still had that magical affect.

As the door opened, John was asleep, the nurse left Kayleigh beside his bed and Kayleigh just stared at him lovingly.

“That’s your Daddy” Kayleigh started to well up.

“John, John” she gently nudged his arm, he started to stir “John, meet your son” she smiled.

John’s eyes opened and he looked surprised “Kayleigh” he touched her face “my god I’ve been dying to see you.”

“Me too…look…here’s our baby boy….”

“Hello Champ” John touched his sons’ hand “did Mummy do a good job getting you into the world?”

“Yes Mummy did…didn’t think we were get you out did we?” Kayleigh laughed and smiled at John.

“I am so sorry I wasn’t there love…I didn’t even know, no one told me where you were as they didn’t want to get me worked up…I thought you hated me and didn’t want to see me – which was even worse.”

“Why did you think I hated you?”

“Because of that stupid kiss.”

“John I know everything…I know what you did…I know what Jess did…”

“Me missing me own sons’ birth because I had to play the hero…I will never forgive meself.”  
“John, none of this is your fault, you are good man…and when we tell our little boy the story of his birth, he will know what a good, kind, thoughtful man his Daddy is…who his Mummy loves very very much.”

John had tears in his eyes and sat up “can I hold him?”

“Of course….” Kayleigh stood up and passed John their son as she left him in Johns arms, she kissed John on the forehead and then the lips.

They sat as a family for about an hour when the police arrived.

“How are you doing Mr Redmond?”

“As well as I can be…especially with this little one” he nodded to his son in his arms.

“Congratulations…we have some more good news, we caught the fella that did this to you, he is at the station, he has admitted to the attack so there will not be a court case.”

“John that’s great news” said Kayleigh

“Thanks for letting me know…what was his name?”

“Anthony Bridge… did you know him?”

“No, I just wanted to make sure my son didn’t get the same name” John chuckled.

“Well we will leave you to it, if there is anything else just give us a call but we will be in touch in a few days.”

Kayleigh and John thanked the officers as they left.

“Right Kayleigh, time to get you back to the maternity ward” said an incoming Nurse “you need to get more rest.”

“Oh…but I don’t want to go yet.”

“Can she stay a little bit longer?” pleaded John.

“Doctors orders for you as well I am afraid you both need to get some rest.”

“It’s only 8pm, all I have been doing is sitting in this bed.”

“I’ll come back tomorrow…they only want me to stay the night.”

“Ok love” John passed their little boy back “hang on, we haven’t even named our little lad yet?”

“Sleep on it and we will discuss tomorrow – I already have a hundred.”

“Aye I bet you have” John laughed.

Kayleigh gave John a lingering kiss on the lips “I love you” she whispered.  
“I love you too” he whispered back. 

As John lay in his bed looking at the ceiling praying that he will be discharged so he can be with his family, a visitor arrived. 

“Hi John”

“Jess?”

“I said that I would pop by – I wanted to make sure you were ok and say thank you.”

“No bother…I’m meant to be resting mind” John sat up. 

“I am so sorry about what happened…the police told me they caught the person that did this.”

“Aye, good job an all.”

“How’s Kayleigh?”

“She is ok, she gave birth to our child today – the stress of everything brought the labour on.”

“Oh I am so sorry…is everything ok?”

“Beautiful…thank you.”

John was being quite short with Jess, he didn’t blame her, but he was so close to losing everything, she just reminded him of all the fear he had laying there waiting for Kayleigh.

“Well, I will you rest, the Doctor said not to keep you up too long…I just wanted to make sure you were ok and like I said to say thank you for all your help.”

“Thanks.”

“See you then John.” 

“Yep see ya.” 

Jess left and John let out a big sigh. 

A few moments later Paul and Jan arrived just to drop some things off to John so he could change once he was feeling up to it. 

“Bloody hell, I am meant to be resting, it’s like the Trafford centre in here.” 

“We are only dropping these bits off…eh, was that Jess I saw leaving?” asked Paul. 

“Yeah – she just wanted to say thank you and check I was ok” John said irksomely. 

“Eh mate – if it wasn’t for her you would have been a goner.”

“How’d ya mean?”   
“Well, when you collapsed and were bleeding – she were the one who knew what to do – me and Steve were we useless – she stopped the bleeding and coordinated us to keep you with us.”

“Christ! Why didn’t no one tell me before – I was right off with her then!”

“No point worrying about that now John – you have a family to think of now” added Jan.

“Which by the sounds of it I may have missed if it weren’t for that Jess – can you go after her Paul?”

“What now?”

“Yes now! Please – I just want to draw a line under it all.”

“Alright – if I can catch her.” 

Luckily Paul was able to find Jess and bring her back to see John. 

“I just wanted to apologise for how I was before – Paul told me what you did – so really it is me that should be thanking you – I am grateful for what you did, more than you will ever know. I wouldn’t have met my son or seen my Kayleigh again.”

“You don’t need to thank me at all – I did what anyone would have done – but not everyone would have done what you did John.” 

“Well I am just glad that we both came out of it relatively unscathed…could have been a lot worse” John tried to lighten the mood.

Jess gave John a hug and kiss goodbye and they wished each other well, Jan and Paul also left and John was back on his own with his thoughts.

He thought back to a time before Kayleigh, a time where he really didn’t have that much to live for, a time where he was so inward and lost, until Kayleigh found him. He thought long and hard, that it was not Jess or the Doctors who saved his life – it was his love for Kayleigh and now his little boy. He knew the others all played their part in saving his life after the stabbing – but Kayleigh had saved his life forever. John welled up at his thoughts and realised that no matter what may come his way he could survive it – because he had Kayleigh. With that thought he went to sleep.

 

Five days later and John was finally coming home. Kayleigh had cleaned the house and Mandy and Jan had took in turns staying with her to help with the baby. 

“I am so happy John is coming home, finally we can be our little family” Kayleigh said as she was making a cup of tea for Jan and Mandy waiting for Paul to bring John home. 

“I think he is excited too love” Jan said. 

“And little Harry cannot wait to have his Daddy back.”

“I still cant believe you talked John into Harry” laughed Mandy.

“Why? There’s nothing wrong with Harry!”  
“No I know – but your argument for it – I cant believe he gave in based on your argument.”

“What that Prince Harry is my favourite royal and is ginger and as we are a dying breed this is a tribute to gingers?” Kayleigh laughed at the memory. 

“Yeah – that!”

The ladies all laughed. 

“Oh I think a car has just pulled up” Jan went to the door to check. 

“Here he is” announced Paul “let’s start the hero’s welcome”

Kayleigh ran over to hug him, and Jan put the kettle on to make him a cup of tea. 

Once everyone had left and as the night drew in and everyone was in bed – Harry sleeping in a Cozi sleeper next to them John hugged his wife tight and kissed her shoulder as they both looked on with amazement at their son. 

“I can’t believe we made that” said John. 

“That!? That! He is a he John!” Kayleigh jokingly stated.

“Not an it then?” John chuckled.

“No!” she smiled at John and turned to kiss him on the lips. 

“Thank you John.” 

“For what?”

“For fighting through what happened for us, we wouldn’t have coped without you.”

“You would have – and I had a lot of time to think in hospital – you would have coped love. It’s me that wouldn’t have coped if I lost you – I don’t know how I coped before you. This – you, me, him – us – I love it!”

“I love it too.” 

They hugged again – the new family of three.


End file.
